<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Orcs Keeper by Munstarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045977">The Orcs Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munstarr/pseuds/Munstarr'>Munstarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orc-fandom, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, poc - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black woman, Exophilia, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Orc, PoC, Slow Burn, Terato, woc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munstarr/pseuds/Munstarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura unexpectedly gets a new job working for an Orc and an unexpected romance blooms. This will be a slow burn story :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human/Orc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d done it! She couldn’t fucking believe it, well sadly to say she could. Her disgusting uncle has offered her up to save his own ass. Azura sighed climbing into the back of the emerald green wagon. Why had her parents left her in the hands of such a slime ball, just because he was her only living relative? Her parents had died when she was only twelve and they entrusted her and the little money that they had to her uncle. As she glanced back she thought maybe she was better off, as she’d seen her uncle scratch his hairy ass and fake a saddened goodbye. Maybe he had loved her deep down, but she doubted it. He had treated her like an errand girl her whole life. Rolling her eyes she willingly got into the carriage and closed the door herself.<br/>

If it hadn’t been for the nice note she got from her savior she would have considered just running away. Instead of finding a match for her, he had given her up to be a helper. She had been planning to leave her uncle but kept chickening out because she honestly felt bad for him. At forty eight he was a gamble addicted chicken farmer who had been left by his wife long before she even came along. He had always needed her and now she was gone, he’ll surely miss her at dinner time, when he had no food. That thought alone brought her some sort of comfort.<br/>

She had been entrusted to a mysterious person from the mountains. A few days prior she received a letter from them. It stated simply that they accepted her uncle’s offer only because he would had spoken highly of your skills and they were in dire need of a helper. Their long time helper had recently retired and they were at a loss without some sort of aid. It stated they’d pay you a generous sum and give you your own private quarters and that was enough to get you on board. You had always slept in a glorified walk-in closet at your uncles and lived off the tips people gave you when you made egg deliveries. You were able to keep your beautiful ebony skin glowing and fresh but still, It had always been a stretch on basically no budget. True you didn’t know anything about this person but the worst-case scenario was you’d get murdered, that thought made you gulp. Azura wasn’t scared of death and definitely could hold her own in a fight. She had kicked the asses of many of her uncle’s drunken gamble buddies. The beautiful green carriage that arrived to receive her however was a good sign that she could put her fists away for now.<br/>

They were off, feeling bored she decided to ride up front with the coachmen after they stopped for lunch. She learned the coachman’s name was Marv. She learned from him that her new employer was an orc who ran a linen business, after inheriting it from his parents who retired. He worked long hours and never took care of himself, Marv, told you. The long time keeper of the house had been an elf and family friend for many years and looked after the orc after his parents retired. After a few years of aiding the orc, he finally decided to retire and suggested he seek out someone for help. This made her a bit happier knowing she wasn’t some random person he invited on a whim. They arrived at the estate around midday. The land was beautiful with lush greenery, covered with beautiful succulents and high columns. As they rode up she was in awe, this had to be the biggest house she had ever seen! How was she supposed to take care of this by herself she wondered.<br/>

As they rode up to the estate Azura was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. She hadn’t expected any of this, she was expecting a regular-sized house at best. Noticing her sudden silence and sensing her nerves Marv spoke up “You know, He is very nice and will be lucky to have someone as bubbly as yourself to bring some bright energy to this old place” he said casually. This made you smile, guess it was obvious you were nervous, this was your first time away from home after all. “That’s very kind of you to say, Marv,” she said, giving him a big smile. As if on cue the door opened and out stepped your new boss. It felt like time had stopped, as you glanced up you could have sworn you could almost hear the cheesy romance music playing in your head. He had to be almost seven feet tall with the most smooth olive-green skin except for a pink slash scar that was over his right dark emerald eye. He wore black trousers and a simple white cotton shirt that hugged his body nicely. Azura had been in a trance until she noticed he was talking and waving joyfully! “Oh, I’m so sorry!” she said finally getting down from the carriage. She hadn’t even noticed that they had been stopped, she was so embarrassed. “It’s quite alright, I am Barin,” he said, bending down to take her bag. “I appreciate you being able to come and help me, we can go inside and you can relax today of course. Tomorrow I thought it might be fun to give you a tour and show you the city.” He said cheerfully with a bright smile, his sharp tusks moving as he spoke. Now Azura was nervous for a whole new set of reasons, she hadn’t expected at all for her new boss to be such an attractive gentleman. She decided to immediately squash down those thoughts as she followed him inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Azura awoke for the first time in a very long time feeling well rested. Twisting and stretching she relaxed in her brand new fluffy bed enjoying the peaceful sound of birds chirping outside her window as the sun rose. She was so used to waking up before sunrise that she felt bad for sleeping in. Even though Barin had told her she could relax all week if she wanted to. He had understood after speaking to her uncle that she would be beyond exhausted, at least that's what he thought to himself anyway. He mentioned to her that he would survive a few more days on his own, saying he wished for her to adjust since she had just moved after all.  Laying in bed she let her eyes flutter close, trying to relax she couldn't fight the feeling of being called lazy. Her uncle's nagging words playing in her mind, with a sigh she looked around her new room. She wasn’t with him anymore but it was obvious it would take some time for her to adjust to this new  life. After moments of deep breaths and indulging in the beautiful sound of the spring breeze against her window she decided to get up and start her day. Opening her door she decided to quietly head to the bathroom across the hall, she marveled at its beauty. The deep clawfoot tub in the center of the room immediately caught her eye. Sauntering across to it she looked out the huge window that sat on the other side, taking in the yard below she admired all the beautiful landscaping. Biting her lip she fantasized about taking a hot bath filled to the brim with bubbles as the breeze from the window cooled her down. Maybe she would be able to indulge herself another day she thought hopefully. Deciding against it she opted to take a wash in the nearby shower instead, inside she worked her sore muscles with a bar of citrus cream soap. Letting the water cascade over her mahogany skin, she sighed pleasantly as the cream caressed her every curve. Humming softly she kneaded her soft thighs, smiling she thought about how relaxed she was feeling already. Mentally Azura reminded herself to be positive and not to let life thus far prevent her from being happy, she always used her showers as a chance to affirm herself. Using the shower water to twist her curls, she pinned them up as she rinsed her body and shut off the water. Peeking out of the bathroom she saw Barin’s bedroom door was still closed, from the faint rumbling she could tell he was still asleep. Tip toeing to her room she closed the door behind herself, approaching her open suitcase she decided to dress for the day ahead. Gingerly taking down her twists, she toiled her moisture butter into her damp hair, working it into two separate buns. Fluffing them out until she was pleased with the size of them, she was sure to leave out some hair to make her coily bangs. Out of the suitcase she had chosen her flowy black dress that had lovely bright yellow lemons and oranges embroidered on it, which she had done herself. Which had made it become one of her favorites, it would be perfect for cleaning and making a good true first impression on her new employer. Tying her favorite frilly apron around her waist, she looked over herself happily one last time before heading downstairs . </p>
<p>Looking over the kitchen Azura made the active choice to spend the morning  breathing some life into the space and clean before she would make breakfast. Opening the windows and mixing her cleaners she set to work, scrubbing, dusting, and sanitizing every surface possible. Even though this was a significantly larger space she was happy it only took a bit of the morning, she guessed it being new made the job more interesting for her. With a pleased sigh she started on breakfast, the pantry had been a bit sparse, she assumed that could be one reason they were going into town. Lucky for her he had a good bit of eggs remaining along with some sliced meats and veggies. As the meat sizzled she hummed softly, preparing the dishes for when Barin would rise. As if on cue the entryway sounded, a very sleepy and yawny Barin following suit. “Why good morning” Azura said, turning to face her new boss. “ Good morning” he said rubbing his still droopy eyes with his palm. He yawned deeply, “I’m sorry Azura, I just feel like I’m still dreaming, I haven’t smelt a non burnt breakfast in months” he said with a chuckle. Looking around he added “and this kitchen looks like its out of a day dream” he said looking closely at the counters dreamily. Azura giggled in amusement “Well, this will be the very first of many” she said, her warm tone making him inwardly sigh. Shooing him to the table she set out breakfast and they chatted about the day's plans. After eating they prepared the wagon to head into town for food and some essentials for Azura. On the ride into town they got to chatting merrily, learning they had a few things in common. Azura had learned about Barin’s business and was excited to learn he kept sheep which he used to make wool and other things for his shop. She missed her chickens already and was thrilled she could spend time with other animals. He had also been an only child like herself which is why he really wanted a big family someday he told her. “Then they can help me run the linen business” he said jokingly as they walked together in the market. It was the first time she had been to a market with so many things, it had trinkets, fine art, food, and even people dancing to a live band. Noticing her admiring the dancers, Barin spoke up “We could always come this weekend and watch the show together” he said looking down at her suavely. “They do live plays and at the end there is always an open floor” he said with a smirk which made her heart flutter. “Ooh wow,I'd love that!” she said enthusiastically with a slight bounce. Barin was very pleased that she was having a good time, he had been nervous he’d scare her off once she saw he was an orc. It wasn’t that orcs weren’t common but he knew in her town it had been mostly humans. At seven feet tall his body was thick and firm, all wrapped up in a deep olive skin. He wasn’t exactly sure how a woman from a small town would react to him. He also figured his scar and broken tusk wouldn’t help his case, after meeting her however he felt very silly. He was mentally trying to make up for it, he felt, he hoped he wasn’t being strange in the process. Since they had been talking he enjoyed that she was very open as she spoke about her life and pointed out things she found interesting as they walked, he enjoyed the natural rapport they seemed to have together. As they shopped she’d ask him about foods he liked and told him about all the exciting things she wanted to try and make. Barin was secretly enjoying how vibrant she got when she talked about things she was looking forward to, it gave her a certain twinkle that warmed him. Yes, he thought to himself he could definitely get used to seeing that cute look on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the next few weeks Azura slowly realized that Barin could take care of himself; he was just far too busy to do so. She would often end up knocking on his study door to bring him his meals. Then waking him up later on to make him sleep in his bed- rather than at his desk. She wondered why he was running his business alone, when he clearly needed help. This thought came again as she approached his open study door with a knock. Barin sat up suddenly, embarrassed to be caught napping yet again.</p>
<p>“You know, I get the sneaking suspicion that you are overworking yourself.” she said concerned, setting his lunch plate down onto his wooden desk. <br/> “Not at all, I was merely resting my eyes for a brief moment'' he said assuringly adjusting his reading glasses with his thick fingers.<br/> “Oh really, because I noticed your bed has not been used in a few days..it’s still made from the other day” she said matter of factly with a raised eyebrow. <br/>“Well.. I find my office lounge much more comfortable” Barin said searching the room then casually gesturing to the lounge in the corner.  <br/>“Yeeaah, I am certain that dainty lounge loves having your big body on it” she said with a playful eye roll to which he chuckled. <br/>“I am serious, you should hire someone to help you. I don’t want you to keep overworking yourself” she said sitting in the chair opposite him. She folded her arms giving him a displeased look. <br/>“Besides, then who will pay me?” she said plainly, Barin scoffed in surprise . <br/>“You are a foul woman, you know that?” he said with a deep gravelly laugh. <br/>“Stop trying to make me fall in love with you,” he said as he dunked his hot sandwich into his soup and took a huge bite. That made Azura’s heart leap as folding her arms a bit tighter. They had developed such a nice rapor that she loved. She hated to admit it, but she did find him very attractive, his olive skin was perfectly smooth except for his deep pink scar over his eye. He was very sweet and she learned that sweetness is how he got his deep gash. Barin told her during dinner one night that had gotten it in a bar fight. After sticking up for a waitress who was being harassed, stories like that only added to her attraction however. It also didn’t help that he often had a faint smell of wet cedar which she found very warm and inviting.  Secretly she wanted to be covered in his scent, to be wrapped up in it. However she quickly dismissed all those thoughts. She felt they had become fast friends and would never try to ruin that. She felt a bit wrong about thinking of him that way, as if it somehow betrayed their current relationship. No matter how many times her heart fluttered when they would eat dinner together and he would make her laugh till she cried. Shaking off that though, she spoke again. </p>
<p>“How about this, maybe I could assist you?” She said suddenly. Her question was met with a quiet slurp of his soup and his avoiding eyes. <br/> She spoke up “well I do have experience running a business already” she stated candidly, sitting forward on her chair. Barin wasn’t sure he liked that idea. He didn't want to burden her with his business problems, and he also didn’t want to overwork her either. <br/>“I’m not so sure that is the best idea..” he said trailing off,rubbing his neck in uncertainty. <br/>As if reading his mind she spoke up-  “Well it was my idea so it will be different, and if we are barely home then it will need less cleaning’’ she said encouragingly.<br/> “Besides since you are working all the time, I realistically can't say I do much. Least I could do is help you where you truly need it” she said frankly. <br/>Barin sighed deeply leaning back in his big chair, “Fine only for a little while, and then if it is too much then I will go back to working alone” he said firmly pushing his glasses back into place- giving her a stern look that sent soft goosebumps up her arm. </p>
<p>Over the next few weeks Azura helped organize every aspect of the business, everything from inventory counts all the way to shearing the sheep. During this time Barin couldn’t believe he could ever run this business without her. Shearing the sheep didn’t take nearly as long and she was amazingly kind to all his animals. She had a very caring aura the animals seemed to flock to. They practically all waited to be sheared by her, rather than him. She would laugh it off and chalk it up to them wanting a change in routine. Azura had also come up with ideas that would have normally never occurred to him. She suggested they partner with other farms such as the nearby spider farm to make linen from their silks. She had met the owner in town one day when she had gone into the market. He couldn’t help but admire her skills when it came to innovative business. </p>
<p>Everything so far had been going better than he had expected. Although some times when they’d be at the office he found it very difficult to focus on his own tasks. Every now and then he couldn't help but glance over at her, and she always looked so beautiful. Especially late at night when she was crunching numbers, the small desk candles would make her soft mahogany skin look luminous and her hair would always be in a coily bun with a pencil sticking out of it. He was happy to finally have a person who he could do business with. But as of lately he couldn’t help but feel more for her though- he wondered if she had felt the same. This was another thought he’d have late at night. Especially after a long walk home filled with laughter, when they would get home and part ways. </p>
<p>At the end of the sales quarter they decided to celebrate their success. Barin had suggested going into town for the market and catching a play with dinner. Since they never went when he suggested originally it would be his treat. Azura was very excited, even though she had been to the market a few times, she hadn't really been out on the weekends.</p>
<p> Come Saturday morning Azura awoke early and began her morning routine. A bubble bath followed by dressing and since it was a celebration day, she decided to put on a touch of rouge she has gotten from a local shop in town. Since moving Azura had woken up every morning at sunrise and prepared breakfast for the two of them. However as she tied on her white apron which matched her light green dress she heard a rustling of pans downstairs. Confused, she tied her apron as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sliding open the doors, it revealed the massive frame of Barin who was humming merrily to himself and he flipped the waffle iron. His strong muscled seemed to ripple under his soft cream shirt as he moved about. </p>
<p>“Why Good morning” he said in tune, turning briefly and gesturing for her to come in with a nod.<br/>“Well Good morning, it seems someone is stealing my job” she said jokingly. <br/>“I thought someone had broken in” she said with a relieved giggle and took a seat.<br/>“Well if someone were to break in, definitely don't charge them” he said facing her with a raised eyebrow. “Leave the threatening intruders to me” he said, setting down their breakfast plates.<br/> “I just wanted to make breakfast for you, I remember you saying waffles are your favorite.” he said, joining her at the table. He had prepared more waffles than she could possibly eat in one sitting topped with a blueberry jam ,fried eggs,and sausage. “Well thank you, but you really did not have to cook, I like making breakfast for us” she said assuringly while taking a bite of her waffle. “Well I wanted the whole day to be my treat” he said smiling as he watched her enjoy his cooking. Even though he never had the patients to cook for himself, part of him felt very pleased watching her enjoy something he had made. “Well I do appreciate it, this very is delicious” she said through bites,suddenly realizing she was probably stuffing her face like a starved chipmunk.</p>
<p> After some light chat about recipes at the table, they decided to clean together once they had both been satisfied. Barin insisted on washing and so she insisted on drying. Barin would flick water and her making her in turn give him light taps with the drying rag. “If only cleaning was always so fun’’ he said handing her a plate. “It is always fun, especially so with you around,” she said with a wink, making him blush lightly. Hanging up her apron they set off for town, the walk was a ways but when they would talk the time passed all too quickly.</p>
<p> The warm wind billowed around them as they walked through the pathways past the flower fields towards town. On the way they started talking about the shows and which one they would attend, all the performances featured a new play and cuisine to match. Barin told Azura of how when he was younger he would volunteer at the theatre to help build sets and help the director who at the time had been a family friend. Azura loved hearing about Barin’s life and his childhood. Her parents had been around basically her whole childhood but her memories of them seemed to fade as she got older. Hearing his stories had helped her remember a few of her own, which she was grateful for. During their walk they talked about some of their favorite books and Azura wasn’t so surprised to hear his favorites were all about romance. He often mentioned wanting a love like his parents, and starting a family of his own. Hearing him talk about love made him seem even more gentle, Azura knew someday he would make a great mate for some lucky person. While smiling and listening to him, she couldn't help but wonder where that would leave her. She knew they couldn't stay like this forever after all, that thought left her feeling dispirited. Sighing inwardly she just walked quietly beside him listening to him but concentrating on the breeze. She couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of being alone, never having felt like she really had a place anywhere at all. Suddenly there was a big hand on her shoulder, it was Barin. He pulled her in close to his side. She looked up to see him staring down at her concerned. <br/>“You stopped walking, I hope I didn't say something wrong” he said, giving her a supportive squeeze. <br/>“Oh yes, sorry. I hand't realized” she said, placing her hand on his giving a gentle rub. “I guess I got caught up thinking about the future..mine specifically I suppose” she said trailing off. Barin seemed to suddenly realize her concern. He knelt down and took her hands into his own. “As long as you wish to stay beside me, your home is here” he said, tucking a piece of curly hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t trade friendship with you..over anything. So do not worry” he said with a big smile that made her melt. “Can you do that for me?” he said, placing his big hand over his heart. She nodded, feeling silly for making such a scene. He jumped up and started a new conversation about animals. He always seemed to know how to brighten up a mood, she admired that about him. Suddenly her chest felt less heavy and the future didn’t seem so uncertain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First off I want to mention that I just try to edit until I am happy with it and I feel like I finally am so yay. Sorry I am a trash bag haha. Anywwwaaay What kind of play with they see? hmm.. I wonder</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! So this will be a slow burn, I hope you enjoy it! All comments very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>